duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror"
|-|Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror= |-|Attack Chance Spell= Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" is one of the major Zeniths in Episode 2 and leads the King Command Dragons into invading earth. Shuramaru was abducted inside the cage on his waist. Story At the start of Episode 2, Shuramaru was missing and the guards Pepper and Silva betrayed to the unknowns. During Onimaru's war against Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" and Suspense, Zenith of "Curse", he was assigned to lead the King Command Dragon Unknowns into preventing Onimaru from stopping Lionel's execution. His King Command Dragons then proclaimed themselves as the "King of the Dragons" and ruled over the Zombie Dragons and Armored Dragons, making them codename. Then as Suspense and Zeta-File were defeated by the Zenith Onimaru, Onimaru noticed something strange with Beethoven as he scuffled through the fighting creatures. Then Onimaru saw that the cage on Beethoven's Waist had his brother, Shuramaru in it. It was revealed that Beethoven was actually a hollow suit of armor and Shuramaru was in the cage to increase his power. Along with him were also who betrayed to have Shuramaru reunite with Onimaru. Then Onimaru and Beethoven fought and Onimaru was one step to purifying him, which turned him into VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" and his command and dragon suppressing powers gave Onimaru a hard time. However, Onimaru did a hit to break Beethoven's armor and Beethoven was defeated, and the cage revealed Shuramaru from it. Now the twins of hope, and the Guards of hope are reunited. However as the appearance of Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" appears in the middle of Beethoven and Onimaru's battle, one last mastermind threatens the return of all to zero. Powers Beethoven is the suit of armor and its power source is the Shuramaru inside his cage around his waist. He is capable of summoning dead dragons in the form of crystals and forces his opponents to choose the crystal he wants to choose. The chosen Dragon then attacks the opponent for him. He is also capable of creating a fear field that forces creatures to make contace with it and evaporates weaker creatures that touch the field. Card Explanation This card is the stronger of the 2 Victory Rares in and along with Codeking Wilhelm, were the much coveted cards of the set. Its first ability is its summon trigger ability which corresponds to its Attack Chance Spell, "Fate". The ability is split into 3 parts; The first part is recovering a total of 3 Dragons or Zero spells from the graveyard of mana zone and thus allowing it to use Fate easier. The second part is to put the top 3 cards of the deck into the mana zone as an optional ability. While it can be used to replenish lost mana, it can be used to boost mana as well should the player recover all 3 cards from the Graveyard. Then the player may tap it so he can trigger his second, static effect, and it is optional, so the player may not tap it if it gets Speed Attacker. The second ability is to force all opposing creatures to attack it if they should attack. As this creature has 13000 power, it basically sums up as preventing all opposing creatures with 12500 or less from attacking. This is no joke as 70% of the metagame's cards are in this power range. And the third ability is that it gives all the player's dragons Eternal Omega, so removing them becomes slightly more difficult. Due to the effect affecting Beethoven itself, Beethoven actually has Eternal Omega. But beware of ; It can destroy Beethoven then drop it into the graveyard. As an additional note is it has excellent synergy with The=Deadman, Dragon Edge, as The=Deadman can use its effect and Niga=Abushumu to send out Beethoven for 5 mana, and it can also recover the Dragons that can be used for Beethoven's Fate. Watch out; if the player does this Beethoven can no longer be recovered by Pixie Life as it has lost its Zero. While it is declining in number due to the prevalence of Mega Manalock Dragon and quick Invasion decks such as Redzone and Bearfugan, it can still catch the unaware easily. Fate Beethoven's greatest power, is however, probably its attack chance spell which has great synergy with it. When the player has Beethoven attack, he can cast this spell which could be easily recovered by Beethoven's summon trigger. Then, the player can draw up to 5 cards and have the opponent choose 3 cards at random from his hand, then send out all of the Dragons in them for no cost. As it draws cards before the cost trample, there is no fear of losing hand and if the player has 50% to 70% of his deck contents being dragons in his deck, he is almost gauranteed to send out 3 dragons and despite they get summoning sickness, cards such as Meteorite Ryusei the Flash can compliment this. And Beethoven's Summon Trigger also recovers the dragons that are about to be cost trampled, so there is no fear of advantage reduction. Media This is 's trump card in V2 (Both Anime and Manga) and possibly his real form as Osamurai is a creature imposing as a human. However, whether if this is his real form is never stated. He used it to defeat Leo but against Katta it got destroyed by Onimaru "Ouga". Category:King Command Dragon Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Unknown Category:Zenith Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Command Dragon Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Creature Category:Victory